


hello kitty cake fail

by fannishliss



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cake, Drawing, Gen, Illustrations, cake fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: An illustration for the story "Sweet Sorrow" by Lee_of_io, in which Venom, Eddie, and Dan conspire to make Anne a cake and things go oh so horribly wrong in the best possible ways.





	hello kitty cake fail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lee_of_io](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_of_io/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweet Sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822012) by [Lee_of_io](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_of_io/pseuds/Lee_of_io). 



> I am not a great artist, but I thought it would be fun to try to draw the cake!


End file.
